


Rutinitas

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, i dont even know what im writing, i love imagining clint fighting for tony, im trying ok, kalau ada salah ya maafkan daku, setting 90
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Clint dan Tony, dan bagaimana mereka melewati masa sekolah yang kelam.(aka fic yang gue buat karena gue mau liat Clint mukul orang buat Tony)





	Rutinitas

**Author's Note:**

> avengers belongs to marvel. i don't own any of this and i don't make profits from this. enjoy.

Bagi Clint, hidup adalah sebuah rutinitas. Bangun pagi, sarapan dengan keluarganya sembari berbincang dengan kakaknya, berangkat sekolah dengan mobil kakaknya, menunggu pacarnya di halaman sekolah, berjalan bersama ke loker mereka, melihat kakaknya pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, mengantar pacarnya ke kelasnya (dan terkadang masuk kelas bersama), duduk hanya berdua di kantin, menunggu kelas pacarnya selesai, menemani pacarnya sampai jemputannya tiba, pulang jalan kaki sendirian karena kakaknya tidak ingin menungguinya, nonton televisi, menyiapkan makan siang, makan malam, dan tidur. Lalu dia akan bangun dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

Terkecuali ketika hari rabu dan jumat, karena dia adalah kapten tim panahan di sekolahnya, dan dia harus mengurusi ekstrakulikuler ini sampai hampir malam.

Rutinitasnya selalu seperti ini. Meski begitu, Clint tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal ini. Hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia punya Ibu yang perhatian padanya dan mendukung hubungannya; pacar yang ganteng, jenius, dan anak konglomerat; dia bisa melakukan hobinya tiap rabu dan jumat tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

Hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

XxX

Pagi itu, Clint menunggu mobil Tony di halaman sekolah. Beberapa orang melewatinya, namun tidak ada yang menyapanya. Clint tidak menghiraukan mereka, meski dia mengenal beberapa dari mereka sejak sekolah dasar.

Tepat pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh, mobil sedan hitam berhenti di jalan depan sekolah. Pacarnya turun dari mobil tersebut, tersenyum pada kaca mobil supirnya dan melihat mobil itu pergi menjauh. Clint tersenyum lebar saat Tony melihatnya dan segera mendekatinya.

“Hai Babe,” sapa Clint ketika Tony berada di dekatnya. Dia mencium pipi Tony, dan kembali tersenyum ketika Tony menggenggam tangannya. Beberapa orang memilih berjalan mengitari mereka ketimbang berpapasan dengan mereka. Clint tidak peduli. Dia punya Tony dan itu lebih dari cukup.

“Hai. Ugh, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Kau ingat proyek yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari lalu? Aku akhirnya membuat progress pada robot tersebut. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi aku menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja ayahku dan melihat catatannya tentang sirkuit yang harus kubuat. Dan catatannya menjelaskan semua itu.”

Clint tersenyum kecil, meremas telapak tangan Tony sembari menariknya masuk ke sekolah. Dia tidak membalas Tony dengan, ‘memangnya siapa yang bisa kubilang?’. Dia dan Tony tidak perlu menyuarakan hal tersebut. Keduanya sudah tahu sejak satu sekolah tahu bahwa mereka berdua pacaran. Di kota sekecil ini, mereka tidak bisa berharap banyak.

“Jadi kau menyalinnya atau apa?”

Tony membuat suara tersinggung. “Beraninya kau, memangnya kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara? Aku si Tony Stark yang jenius. Aku menyalin catatannya? Heh, otakku bisa mengingat dan memprosesnya dalam sekali liat.”

Clint membiarkan ekspresi bangganya bertahan selama lima detik sebelum dia menusuk pinggangnya dengan telunjuk hingga Tony tersentak kecil. Beberapa orang melihat mereka untuk sesaat, namun mereka segera kembali pada urusan mereka.

Loker mereka bersebelahan, jadi ketika mereka mengambil buku mereka dan berangkat ke kelas, mereka langsung dapat melakukannya tanpa perlu menunggu pasangannya di loker masing-masing.

Dan begitulah hari mereka di mulai.

XxX

Tony terlambat. Clint tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari pintu aula kantin, tidak menghiraukan makanan di depannya. Meja ini terlalu besar untuknya, bahkan ketika Tony duduk di sampingnya. Ada hukum tidak tertulis di sekolah ini bahwa tidak ada seorang pun akan duduk di meja mereka. Clint pernah mendengar rumor bahwa mereka takut tertular, dan dia tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya. Betapa naifnya orang-orang ini ketika mereka berpikir mereka bisa menjadi homoseksual hanya karena duduk dengan Tony dan Clint.

Ketika Tony melewati pintu tersebut, pandangan Clint tidak pernah lepas darinya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan senyuman Tony mekar di wajahnya—Ugh, Clint bisa hidup hanya dengan senyuman itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tony mengajak anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping mereka untuk mendekati Clint. Anak tersebut memiliki rambut ikal, dengan kacamata dan lebih pendek dari Tony.

“Clint, lihat siapa yang kutemukan di kelasku pagi ini,” ucapnya sedikit gembira. “Seseorang yang sama pintarnya denganku.” Dia melompat sedikit, lalu menyuruh anak tersebut untuk duduk berseberangan dengan Clint. Tony melepas tasnya dan ikut duduk di samping Clint. “Oh sampai lupa. Bruce, ini Clint, pacarku. Clint, ini Bruce. Dia anak pindahan dari sekolah lain dan dia ikut kelas biologi denganku. Ugh, kau tidak akan percaya betapa jeniusnya dia. Dia bahkan paham ketika aku berbicara tentang proyekku.”

“Aku masih berpikir kalau biologi molekuler lebih menarik daripada teknik mesin. DNA manusia jauh lebih menantang daripada membuat mesin. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih memilih fisika nuklir. Ayahku selalu berbicara tentang bom gamma yang dia teliti. Aku akan pastikan penelitiannya berhasil.”

Untuk sepersekian detik, Tony terdiam. Namun senyumnya segera mekar kembali. “Tidak-tidak, kau salah Brucy. Robot jauh lebih menarik daripada semua itu. Dan jauh lebih sulit. Sampai sekarang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuat robot. Aku akan menjadi manusia pertama yang membangun robot yang berfungsi baik, lihat saja.”

Clint menatap mereka dengan takjub. Dia paham bahwa semangat Tony datang bukan hanya dari kejeniusan yang dimiliki Bruce. Satu-satunya orang yang berbicara dengannya di sekolah ini adalah Clint. Dan sekarang dia bisa bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia menemukan seorang teman. Dia benar-benar bangga hingga dia merangkul pinggang Tony dengan lengannya dan mengeratkannya sesaat.

“Wow Tony, haruskah aku cemburu?” goda Clint. Tony memutar matanya.

“Kau tahu kau satu-satunya untukku kan.”

“Uh uh, aku merasa terabaikan di sini.”

Sekali lagi Tony memutar matanya, tapi dia memberi ciuman cepat di bibir Clint. Lalu dia berdiri, “Hey Bruce, mau pergi mengambil makanan denganku?”

Bruce ikut berdiri. “Tentu.”

XxX

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Clint melihatnya adalah karena matanya tak pernah lepas dari Tony. Tony berjalan bersama Bruce dengan nampan makanan di tangan mereka. Di atas nampan tersebut terdapat minuman dan beberapa makanan pilihan mereka.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Tony dan Bruce berpapasan dengan meja para atlet rugby, lalu seseorang (Victor) memasang kakinya di jalur Tony. Tony tersandung, dan minuman yang dia bawa mengenai sebagian bajunya.

Seluruh aula tertawa, namun yang paling keras adalah dari meja atlet rugby dan cheerleader; meja yang juga diduduki kakaknya.

Clint bangun dengan cepat dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju mereka. Beraninya dia! “Kau manusia bangsat!” dia melihat Victor segera berdiri. Clint berhenti di depannya dan mendorong tubuhnya. Dia melihat wajah terkejut Victor ketika pemuda itu dipaksa mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menunjuk Victor. “Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh pacarku. Anjing! Kau sentuh dia sekali lagi, dan aku akan—”

“Kau akan apa!? Menghisap burungku seperti manusia homo di luar sana?” Beberapa orang tertawa, tapi Clint tidak mendengarkan mereka.

Seseorang memegang lengannya, dan Clint tahu telapak tangan itu. Tangan itu yang selalu menggenggam tangannya di sekolah ini. Tony. “Clint, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Clint menatap tajam wajah Victor. Tidak-tidak, tidak ada yang menyentuh Tony dan berpikir mereka tidak akan mendapatkan balasannya. Tony masih memegang lengannya saat Victor berbicara lagi, “Yeah _Pussy,_ dengarkan sundal ho—”

Victor tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tinju Clint melayang di hidungnya hingga darah sedikit keluar dari lubangnya. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Saking terkejutnya dia sampai mulutnya terbuka kecil, dan tangannya segera memegang hidungnya. “Kau memukulku...?” Dia bersikap seolah dia tidak pernah dipukul sebelumnya.

Clint tidak kurus seperti Tony, meski dia tidak sebesar orang dewasa. Ekstrakulikuler panahan yang dia ikuti membuat tubuhnya berbentuk, terlebih lagi lengannya. Dan yang paling penting, dia tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi sejak kecil. Kakaknya mengajarkannya.

“Aku akan pastikan kau mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari itu, Bangsat.”

Dan perkelahiannya dimulai.

XxX

Perkelahian itu berakhir ketika tiga orang guru datang melerai mereka. Dua orang guru harus menahan Clint dan menjauhkannya dari Victor. Lebam di wajah Victor benar-benar mengubah wajahnya. Mata kanannya tidak bisa melihat sebab bengkak, dan hidungnya—Clint benar-benar berharap kalau hidungnya patah.

Clint hanya mendapat bengkak kecil di pelipisnya ketika dia terlambat menunduk, dan lebam di dagunya. Mereka segera dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah, (meski Victor dilarikan ke UKS terlebih dahulu), dan bertahan di sana sampai jam setengah empat sore.

Konsekuensi dari perkelahian mereka adalah Victor tidak dapat turun ke lapangan sampai akhir semester. Untuk Clint, klub panahan yang dia ketuai akhirnya dibatalkan. Clint ingin memprotes, namun dia tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang serius dengan klub tersebut hanyalah dia. Dia yakin anak-anak lain yang pernah dan sedang menjadi anggota klub tersebut tidak peduli apabila klub itu ditutup. Saat dia keluar, Tony menunggunya di salah satu bangku.

Tony segera berdiri dan menyuruhnya duduk. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir ketika dia memerhatikan wajah Clint. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Clint. Tony mendengus.

“Aku tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau yang dengan gilanya berkelahi dengan salah satu anak tim rugby, Clint.”

Clint mengerutkan dahinya, namun rasa sakit memaksanya untuk membatalkan aksinya. “Tony, aku tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi. Dan dia pantas mendapatkannya, beraninya dia mengerjaimu dan berpikir dia tidak akan mendapatkan balasannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menginjak-injakmu seperti itu.”

Tony mendengus lagi, tapi senyum tipis di bibirnya mengkhianati dengusannya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya—plester, dan menempelnya di kening Clint. “Aw, pelan-pelan.”

Tony memutar matanya, tapi dia memberikan ciuman kecil di kening Clint. Tiba-tiba Clint menariknya ke pangkuannya. Tindakannya itu berakibat pada kepala Tony menghantam wajahnya.

“Aw. Dummy. Kenapa kau melakukannya?” tanya Tony dari pangkuan Clint.

“Mereka menutup klub panahan.”

Tony mengerjap. “Oh ... Clint, aku—”

“Tidak-tidak, jangan beri aku ekspresi itu oke. Aku tidak menyesal ketika tinjuku mengenai hidung manusia itu. Mereka memang sudah berencana menutup klubnya, Tony. Cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi. Kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal, oke.”

Tony mengangguk.

Seseorang berdehem. Mereka berdua memandang ke arah suara, dan melihat Barney Barton berdiri dekat mereka. Clint membersut. “Apa maumu Barney?”

“Oh tidak, hanya ingin mengecek keadaan adikku.”

Clint mendengus. “Hmph, sekarang aku mau berbicara denganku dan aku adikmu? Enyahlah Barney.”

Barney mengangkat bahunya. “Sekarang kau sudah mau membela dirimu, dan pacarmu. Tidak lagi membiarkan mereka berkata seenaknya pada kalian. Kau berani bertindak Clint. Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak berinteraksi denganmu di sini adalah karena kau tidak ingin membela dirimu sendiri.”

Clint menatapnya dengan teliti, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Tony dan membiarkannya berdiri. “Terserahmu, Barn.”

Barney memutar sesuatu dengan telunjuknya, kunci mobilnya. “Ingin pulang denganku?”

“Hmm.” Clint menatap Tony. “Baby, ingin main-main di rumahku?”

Tony tampak terkejut dengan tawaran Clint. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengangkat bahunya. “Uh, tentu. Kalau kalian tidak masalah.” Ketika Clint menggeleng, Barney mengikuti tindakannya. “Tapi aku harus menunggu jemputanku dulu dan memberi tahu Jarvis kalau aku pergi ke rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” kata Barney. Clint mengerjap. Dia masih tidak paham dengan sikap Barney, karena selama ini Barney tidak pernah mau menunggu Clint ketika dia bersama dengan Tony di halaman sekolah. Dia selalu pulang duluan dengan mobilnya, sehingga Clint harus berjalan kaki menuju rumah.

“Baiklah.” Mereka berjalan ke luar sekolah.

XxX

Clint baru sadar bahwa Tony menggunakan bajunya ketika mereka berdiri di halaman sekolah untuk menunggu jemputan Tony.

“Kau menggunakan bajuku.”

Tony mengangkat bahunya. “Aku tidak punya baju lagi, jadi kubuka lokermu dan meminjam bajumu sementara. Tidak mungkin kan aku keliling sekolah ini tanpa baju.”

“Oh Sayang, aku tidak keberatan. Tidak sama sekali. Kau—”

Barney berdehem. “Stark, jemputanmu sudah sampai.”

Mereka bertiga melihat sedan hitam yang biasa dikendarai Tony berhenti di depan jalan. Tony mendekati sedan itu, kemudian berbincang dengan supirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil itu melaju kembali di jalanan dan Tony kembali mendekati mereka.

“Baiklah. Aku siap.”

XxX

Ibunya memarahinya begitu dia sampai di rumah. Namun amarah itu berubah sepersekian detik setelah Clint selesai menceritakan kejadiannya. Dia bahkan berkata, “Bagus.”

Senang rasanya menatap Tony dengan canggungnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibunya dan menahan ringisannya ketika Ibu Clint menarik pipinya. Dia berkata, “Akhirnya kau mau membawanya main-main ke rumah. Dia terlalu manis, Clint.” Lalu dia berkata lagi pada Tony, “Anak muda, Clint memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan? Kalau dia macam-macam, beri tahu aku saja. Biar aku yang memberinya pelajaran.”

“Maa, kau mamaku.” Dia memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dan dia bisa lihat bahwa Tony benar-benar menaruh perkataan Ibunya di hatinya. Mereka berbincang sebentar, lalu Clint mendorong Tony menuju kamarnya begitu dia lihat Tony mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

“Jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam Clinton. Kau belum delapan belas.” Tawa Barney mengiringi teriakan Ibunya.

“Ugh,” kata Clint sambil menutup pintunya. Dia biarkan Tony melihat-lihat kamarnya dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Tidak banyak dekorasi yang ada di kamar ini, hanya satu poster band yang dia sukai, satu buah lemari, dan satu buah meja belajar. Tony duduk di sampingnya. “Jadi, mamaku tidak menakutkan untukmu kan?”

Tony tertawa. “Tentu saja tidak Clint. Kau bercanda kan? Ibumu adalah Ibu terbaik.” Tony menunduk. “Aku berharap Ibuku masih ada. Dia pasti akan senang berkenalan dengan Ibumu.”

Clint membiarkan Tony mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

XxX

Setelah makan malam, Tony mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pulang karena sudah larut malam. Clint mengambil kunci mobil Barney, kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengantar Tony.

Saat mereka tiba, dia ikut keluar dengan Tony. Mereka berdiri di luar gerbang dan Tony membukanya.

“Hey Clint, terima kasih untuk hari ini ya. Aku menyukai keluargamu, bahkan kakakmu.”

“Kalau kau mau main-main lagi, bilang saja.”

Dia masuk ke gerbang itu, namun berhenti dan berjalan menuju Clint. Dia mencium Clint. Ciuman itu berakhir cukup cepat, dan Clint menjauhkan tubuhnya. “Masuk sana. Nanti Ayahmu marah lagi.”

“Nah, aku yakin dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku belum pulang.”

“Tony...”

Tony menggeleng. Dia masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan menutup gerbangnya. Dari balik gerbang tersebut, dia berkata, “Aku mencintaimu Clint.”

“Yeah, aku juga. Kau tahu kau bisa memberi tahu apapun padaku kan?”

“Yeah.”

XxX

Dan ketika harinya berakhir, Clint sadar bahwa rutinitasnya baru saja dirusak.

Tapi tidak masalah karena rutinitas maupun tidak, ada orang-orang yang membuat hidupnya berwarna, dan itu cukup untuknya.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi gue gak tahu inti cerita ini apa. Kecuali gue cuman mau liat Clint mukul wajah orang untuk Tony... damn, I love it.
> 
> Note: Tony tidak tinggal serumah dengan Ayahnya. Not really, Howard kadang ada di rumahnya Tony, tapi dia lebih milih tinggal di kota besar dan ninggalin Tony di kota kecil. Why? Well, bapaknya denial kalau anaknya suka laki-laki. Wkwkwkwk. So it’s better to pretend Tony doesnt exist.
> 
> Settingnya di pertengahan tahun 90an, dan biologi molekulernya (teknologi) belum seberkembang sekarang.
> 
> Btw, Barney bangga banget adiknya akhirnya kelahi lagi. Pake teknik yang dia ajarin lagi. Bangganya dobel. Yeah.


End file.
